Christmas Spirit's Buisness
by FluffyEeyore24
Summary: So. . . North let some little pip-squeak onto the Guardians without asking Spirit? Yes, the situation was dire, however, now that Pitch has been dealt with, the new boy must be tested. Christmas Spirit is just the girl to do it. Will Jack stay, or leave embarrassed? I don't own any characters besides OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After the whole deal with Pitch, Christmas Spirit figures that now might not be a bad time to stop by and check things out. She'd been out of the "Gaurdians" picture for awhile, but with her strength returning and a case of chronic boredom, this would be the perfect time to make an appearance.

That, and Sandy mimed something about a new guy? As one of the oldest Spirits around, she had to see what this was all about. Would North seriously recruit someone without consulting _her_ first? She knew Pitch was bad news, but not even an elf-mail or anything about it? That hurt her feelings. When somebody hurts Christmas Spirit's feelings, things are bound to get a little less merry.

**A\N: **Hi! Sorry about the bad pun at the end, but I saw my chance, and took it. I promise it gets better, lol. Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 A Dramatic Entrance

Chapter Two

Everyone was sitting around North's fireplace, celebrating their last night together. It had been a week since Pitch was defeated, and people had to get back to work. Eggs were to be painted, teeth stolen, gifts given, good dreams to cook up, and snow to fall. They were very busy.

But that was far from everybody's mind at the moment. North was telling a "scary" story, Tooth was downing her egg nog, Bunny was looking bored, and Sandy was totally invested in the "scary" story. If Jack were to even just poke the man, he would probably faint then burst into sand.

Jack sat down his cup of cider and was about to tap Sandy's head with his staff when the door burst open. Cold air gushed into the room, extinguishing the fire and the lamps.

Sandy squeaked and fell against Jack, completely limp.

Bunnymund leapt up from the low couch, flinging his boomerangs into to the darkness.

Tooth disapeared and North called out," Who goes there?"

The doorway started to glow faintly and a voice drifted down the stairs." I've only come for a visit, no need to get upset." It was warm and melodious, with a slight lilt.

North struck a match and lit a candle, slowly walking to the door as if in a trance.

Bunny lowered his last two boomerangs. "North, where ya goin'?" He whispered.

Jack wondered that too, but would never agree with Bunny.

Tooth flew tentatively out from behind the mantle piece, and rested on Jack's shoulder, fluttering nervously. Sandy slowly woke up, and Jack left him to follow after North.

"Scarlett, is that you?" North asked loudly, his voice shaking.

Jack started to get worried. Never had he ever seen the large and fearless man seem so. . . scared. That, and who the heck was Scarlett?

A cold wind stirred through the building, makng the walls groan and lights flicker back on. In the middle of the room stood a woman.

Bunny yelped and Sandy almost fainted again.

The woman had long cinnamon colored hair that fell to her waist. She wore a dress of the deepest and warmest red. A sash of gauzy blue material hung around her waist, and a cloak lined with thick white fur. Her eyes were so blue they looked like ice, and her skin was dusty tan.

"How is everybody?" She asked gently, her voice was heavily accented.

"Who are-" Jack was inturrupted by North nearly running him over.

"Scarlett it is you!" He exclaimed, swooping her up in a bear hug. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"Yes, I know. I've missed you, too," The woman said, patting North's back gently.

Bunny and the others swarmed her with hugs and all that. Honestly, Jack had no idea what was going on. The doors had been replaced magically and then there was this weird girl- Jack needed asnwers. But that was hard with everyone talking so loud.

He finally got their attention by making it snow. As soon as they turned to him, he stopped. "What is going on?"

They all stared at him for a moment, as if his very ignorance made them unable to talk. Then North clapped his hands.

"Oh, of course! You haven't met her yet. Well, Jack, this is Christmas Spirit. Or better known as Scarlett. And, Scarlett, this is Jack Frost. I don't think you know him."

"I do," she said, looking Jack up and down," Surprisingly, it was Sandy who told me."

All heads turned to the little man. He blushed and shrugged, looking at his toes.

"Not one word from anyone else. Now, I know that I've been alittle absent recently, but I do take the Gaurdian label _very _serisously. And if Frost is to stay, we shall have to make sure he is worthy. We don't want him to tarnish the Gaurdian name, do we?"

"Scarlett, Jack fought Pitch excellently and saved the world as we know it. I'm sure he has proven himself already," North objected.

"He has proven that he is not a threat. Nothing more. But if he is to remain a Gaurdian, I need to be shown that he is mature and responsible enough."

"Woah, woah, lady, please. I am very mature," Jack stated.

"Yeah, I can vouch for that," Bunny agreed. Then he started to laugh so hard tears sprung to his eyes.

Scarlett gave a tiny smile, which glinted like diamonds. "We start in the morning."

"No, I am not being part of your little test, or experiment, or whatever," Jack objected.

"Then you will leave this group," Scarlett said.

Jack stopped. Leave the Gaurdians? They were his only family. No, he had Jamie and his little sister. But he really would miss Bunny, and North and the rest. Something in this girl's eyes glinted savagely. Was that doubt in them? Ha! Jack would prove her wrong. He wanted to make this proud girl fall. Looking down at him like she was so high and mighty.

Jack loved challenges.

He smiled and said," I'll see you in the morning, Scarlett."

The girl's eyes shone bright. This would be good.

A\N Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so hopefully this goes good! What do you think one of Jack's challanges should be? Leave a comment, please. I hope you enjoy! :D

Does Jack make it?

Btw updates will be. . . as regular as possible, lol


	3. Chapter 3 Everything Begins

Chapter Three

Scarlett was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a thick mug of hot chocolate early in the morning. She went down her checklist with a pencil, carefully making sure everything was in place. Here, in North's kitchen, there wasn't too much to test the boy on, but that was soon to change.

North hummed happily as he was undercooking the oatmeal and burning the cream. Scarlett let him. North had insisted on cooking, not just letting his elves do it. The whole room smelled good, like gingerbread and cinnamon.

Then, Frost came in. He still wore the same blue hoodie and brown pants as before, each spider-webbed with frost across the hems. And his shoes! Does the boy ever wear shoes? As ironic as it could be, Scarlett thought it might be funny if his toes were to get frost bite.

The boy leaned his staff against the table, and went to the coffee and tea bar. Yes, North does, indeed, have a coffee and tea bar. Scarlett was shocked but pleased. The man would never had admitted to it a hundred years ago. And now, here it was!

Bunny and Tooth came in, with Sandy trailing behind yawning dramatically. He never was an early bird. Bunny knocked over Jack's staff.

"Oops," He said with a sheepish grin.

"'Oops' is right, old man. Next time that happens, and your boomerangs will accidentaly go missing," Jack said, picking up his staff.

"Oh dear me! Should I be scared?" Bunny asked, waving his hands in a frightened manner.

"Definintely," Jack stated. A large snow flake burst over Bunnymund's head.

"My fur! Do you know how much gel I put in it?" Bunny walked off, grumbling.

Jack sat down across from Scarlett. She wrote something down in her notebook, ignoring him.

"Ah, good morning?" Jack said, peering at her from over the top of his mug.

"Oh, yes, good morning," Scarlett replied.

An awkward silence fell between them. Finally, Scarlett spoke. " How did you sleep?"  
"Oh, all right, I guess. Between the over-all anxiety for being a snow sprite, and knowing that I will be tested today to see if I will or will not be allowed to stay a Gaurdian, I'd say a solid five."

"Well that's good," Scarlett said, "But, you do know that the test will be longer than one day, right?"

"What?"

"Yes. . . how on earth do you think I can gauge how mature and responsible you are just in twenty-four hours?"

"But I have a job to do!" Jack protested.

"Here's the oatmeal!" North announced, plonking down a large bowl in the middle of the table. All the others rushed to serve up and eat.

"What job? Send little snow flurries?" Scarlett challenged.

"Little snow flurries? Lady, I am in charge of winter as we know it. I'm talking three feet of snow over night and blizzards and the works. Not _little snow flurries. _"

"But you do make little snow flurries?"  
"Well, yes, but I only do it for the kids. They love them."

"How do you know?"

"By. . . seeing their smiles- what kind of a question is that?" Jack was getting confused.

Scarlett was writing something down _again _in her notebook. She looked up at Jack and blinked. "A necassary one. Now, let's eat."

North dished up two bowls for them and poured on a generous amount of cream. Jack gave Scarlett the evil eye all through breakfast. This girl was clearly just here to get his goat and it was working. But what did he promise himself last night? To prove her wrong.

As Jack watched her sit there, so prestine and regal, in her green tunic and red beanie, he noticed something. There was heavy bags beneath her eyes despite the makeup, and she was thin as a rail. Just then, Jack heard his name. He blinked back into reality. "Yes?"

"We were wondering, Jack, if it might be alright if I followed you on your rounds so I could still test you, and you could still do your duties." Scarlett asked.

"Uh, I don't really-"

"Oh yes, please do!" Bunny begged, "And while your at it, use these." He held out a little porcelein egg. "Something of my own invention. Easter eggs that explode!"

Based on the wild look in his eyes, Scarlett thought it might be best to just take the egg out of his possesion.

"You. . . want me to blow Frost up?" She asked, cradling the egg carefully.

"Oh no no no, I would never. But rather, this little baby explodes _paint. _So when you do pull the pin, dye and confetti rain from the sky. . . and it is perfect for a prank."

"Oh, I see," Scarlett said, gently tucking the egg in her pocket. She doubt she would ever use it, but still.

"At any rate," North began, "Jack, Scarlett will go with on your rounds so she can do tests and you can work. It is perfect."

"No, it's really not perfect, North," Jack objected.

"Why not? You have something to hide?" Scarlett asked, eyes wide.

"No, I don't. It's just an invasion of privacy."

"We wouldn't be having this kerfuffle is North hadn't recruited you with out asking me, first."

Silence hung in the room.

"What?" Scarlett said.

"I did not recruit Jack. Man in the Moon did," North said quietly.

"Oh. . . he did?"

"Yes. He's the one who turned me into Jack Frost in the first place, then the deal with Pitch, it was all up to him," Jack said.

"Interesting. That's not what Mim said. Not at all." Scarlett looked down at her bowl. She shook her head. "But that's not the point. I still need to test you. I am one of the oldest spirirts around, I helped create this group, and I need to make sure you are worthy. No matter what Mim said. When do we leave?"

"In an hour," Jack replied.

Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth had left already, and Jack was free to roam around untill Scarlett was ready. As he was coming to the Globe Room, he stopped, hearing voices. It was North and Scarlett. He lingered outside the doorway, listening intently.

"I'm not to sure what's going on, North, if I'm completely honest." Scarlett said. She sounded tired.

"What do you mean?" North asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, with Mim and all. He told me that _you_ had hired some kid. I kind of assumed a mortal until Sandy said he could make snow. Why would Mim lie? The part about me wanting to come and test Frost, I came up with that on my own. But something is wrong with Mim. Not for making Frost into a sprite, I don't like it, but whatever. Mim is recruiting new people and lying and honestly just acting really weird."

"Hmm. I'll keep my eyes and ears open. What of your health?"

Scarlett laughed. "It's a joke, honestly. But I'm fine."

"Not the last time I saw you."

"Well this time I'm fine. Any word on Pitch?"

"No. We defeated him, remember?" North sounded uneasy.

"Yes, but he is immortal, Nick, he'll be back."

Woah wait what? _Nick?_ How long had these two known each other?

"We'll be ready if he stirs."

"That's partly why I'm testing Frost. So we're ready for something big. I have a feeling in my bones about this one. Something evil is moving."

"Let's. . . hope not."

"I have to go. Frosty out there isn't going to prove himself." Footsteps clunked across the floor and Jack jumped away, pretending to just round the corner as they came out the door.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up? You ready yet?" He asked, trying to act totally casual. Scarlett looked at him funny as if she didn't actually believe him. How rude.

"Yes, I'm ready. Goodbye, North." She kissed his cheek and was about to walk away when he crushed her in another bear-hug. Finally he pulled back and tried to look brave and composed. But his face was red and eyes ever so slightly watery.

"Now, Jack, you take good care of Scarlett. If she comes back with one scratch on her I will personally-"

"Goodbye, North!" Scarlett exclaimed suddenly with a little wave.

North's face softened. "Bye, little one."

Scarlett turned to Jack. "How do we do this?"

"Just hang onto me and don't let go," Jack replied.

She hugged him tightly and he raised his staff. A swirl of snow and a gust of wind and they were gone. North looked sadly at the empty spot. It would be awful lonely with nobody here.

A\N So, that was chapter three! I'm sure you read the title, but at any rate!

I am still totally open for suggestions on what some of Jack's trails should be. I wrote this all in, like, three hours, so I have to go recharge and brainstorm. Thanks fo reading! Please leave a review, and favorite and follow to keep posted on Jack and Scarlett's adventures!


	4. Chapter 4 A Surprise

Chapter Four

Jack and Scarlett landed with a hard _whump _on the frozen snow bank. It was daytime in some tiny little town. Houses lined the street, cars honked off in the distance, and dogs barked. All the usual town noises. Each one set Scarlett's nerves on edge.

"Help me out of here, would you?" She asked Jack begrudgingly.

He laughed at her. She had fallen through the hard crust of outer snow and was sitting waist-deep in mush.

"I'm not sure I should. Usually by now I'm off on the other side of town. The idea was for you to tag along, not drag along." He helped her out if the snow.

"'Drag along'? That doesn't even make sense." Scarlett pointed out, dusting snow off her pants.

Jack tried not to blush. He agreed, it didn't, but now what could he do about it?

"So this is Burgess," He said instead, gesturing in a large circle.

"Hm. Interesting." Scarlett scribbled in her notebook. "Why come here and not, say, Chicago?"

"Because I like Burgess better," Jack said simply.

"Why?" Scarlett peered at him intently over the top of her notebook.

"I just do! The scenery is nice."

"It's a bunch of houses, Frost."

"Really, really, really, nice houses. Besides, the people like all my snow."

"Mhmmm. . . how so?"

A civilian came rushing down the sidewalk, and passed straight through Scarlett. She gasped, and for a moment just became shiny dust. Then she materialized back, and was clutching at her chest.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, reaching out to steady her.

"Not entirely, no." Scarlett whispered. She grimaced and grew fainter. Literally, her entire being was lighter in color.

"What can I do?" Images of North flashed through Jack's mind and he suddenly wanted to make Scarlett all better.

"I. . . I don't know. Wait. Yes I do. Do you know anyone here? Like a mortal of some kind. I need someone to believe in me again." Scarlett looked around desperatly, her eyes full of pain. They finally landed on Jack's face.

Jack didn't even have to think twice. He scooped Scarlett up in his arms and hurried down the street. It was time to pay Jamie and his friends a visit. 


	5. Chapter 5 A Stranger's Livingroom

Chapter Five

Jack's feet thundered down the sidewalk until he saw Jamie and Sophie, playing in the snow in someone's front yard. Perfect. What's not so perfect that just then Scarlett shuddered and went limp. Her face lost all color except for by her cheeks and nose. Now her breaths came in short and quick huffs, which made Jack run even faster.

"Jamie!" He called.

The young boy looked up from his project and a wide grin spread across his face. "Hey ya, Jack! Come on, we're building snow forts and stuff."

Jack slid to a stop in front of Jamie."Yeah, later, buddy. But for now I need some help."

"Oh. How?"

"For my friend, Scarlett."

"Who? Is she here?" Jamie looked around eagerly. Sophie came up and bounced on her toes, excitment written all over her tiny frame.

"Yes! Right here, in my arms!" Jack leaned over so the kids could see her better.

Jamie looked up at him suspiciously. "Are you playing a joke on me, Jack?"

"No. Why would I? This is very serious."

"Uh-huh. Where's the giant snowball at?"  
"Jamie! Can you not see that she's sick?" Jack had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Oh, she awful sick, Jacky," Sophie said solmnely. She laid a pudgy hand on Scarelett's forehead.

"See? I really am holding someone, Jamie. You can see her, can't you, Sophie?" Jack asked.

"Yes. . . Should I not?"  
"No, no. That's great that you can."

"I think she needs to lay down," Sopie said, tugging Jack to the front door by his sleeve.

"I-I don't know about that. . . . " Jack began. But, honestly, he didn't really have a better idea. He followed the little girl into the living room with Jamie trailing close behind.

"Who is she?" Jamie asked.

"Scarlett."

"You told me that already. But, what's her title?" Jamie watched Jack act as is if laying a person gently down on the couch. His Grandma's living room was painted a cozy red, with heavy antique furniture everywhere, and a mixture of cookies and smokey insence filled the air.

"Christmas Spirit," Jack said quietly.

"Ah. Shouldn't I be able to see her?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. Do you believe in her?"

"I guess."

Sophie piped up. "Imma go get grandma." She skipped off down the hall.

"What is Christmas Spirit, anyways?" Jamie questioned.

"A girl," Jack replied.

"Oh, geez, Jack. . . I mean like what is she in the legends and all that."

Sophie and a shriveled little old lady came into the room. "See grandma? Right there on the couch."

The old lady squinted through thick glasses at the couch, then at Jack. "Well, I'll be," she murmured softly. "Jack Frost and Christmas Spirit in _my _living room? Won't Marissa be pleased to hear this. I'll go get some tea."

Jack watched the lady shuffle out of the room. "Tea?" He asked.

"Yeah. She thinks it helps everything," Jamie said in a defeated tone, rolling his eyes.

Sopie went to Scarlett and peered down at her, brushing aside stray hairs from the spirit's face.

The grandma came shuffling back, with a tray loaded down in a steaming kettle, cups, napkins, finger sandwhiches, cookies and crumpets. Jamie took the tray and set it down on the coffee table.

"Miss?" Jack asked the old lady. Her face crumpled into a warm smile.

"Yes, Jack Frost?" She poured a cup of frothy tea and cradled it in her hands, blowing on it.

"Are you going to help Scarlett?"

"I think so." The lady scooted over to Scarlett's side and blew on the tea some more.

"How? Doesn't she need more people to believe in her to get better?" Jack asked.

"Normally, yes, but maybe not this time." She dribbled some of the tea into Scarlett's mouth.

"How?"

"She has more than enough people to believe in her, more or less. It's something stronger than that. Something more important."

"Nothing is more important than people believing in you," Jack argued.

"You of all people should knnow better than that. Pish posh on you. It's a kind of enchantment, Jack Frost." The grandma said. She dribbled the last of the tea down Scarlett's throat.

"How do you know?" Jack asked. He had a sneaking suspesion that this grandma was more than she seemed.

She just shrugged. "I've lived a long time, and learned many things. She should be alright now. Here's more tea in case this happens again." She pushed a bag into Jack's hands. He stuffed it into his pocket.

Then she grabbed his shoulders. Considering that this grandma was less than five feet tall, this was quite the feat.

"Jack Frost, you take care of her. When November 5th comes around, you'll wish she was as strong as possible. And- no I can't say anymore. Just beware and stay on your toes. Also eat more. You're awful skinny." She let go, and shuffled down off the hall.

Jack rubbed his shoulders and looked at Jamie and Sophie. They acted as if this was totally normal. Jack was about to say something when Scarlett stirred. He instantly went to her side.

"I can see her now!" Jamie exclaimed.

Sophie clapped her hands happily and danced around the room. Scarlett yawned and squinted at Jack.

"Why are you so close?" She asked queitly, staring at him intently.

His whole face turned red. "I-I was just making sure you were still breathing."

Scarlett grunted, then pulled out her notebook.

"You don't have to write that," Jack protested.

"Yes, yes I do. Now where am I?" Scarlett looked over to Jamie and Sophie, who were both gaping at her. "And who are you two?"

Jamie's mouth snapped shut first. "I am Jamie, and this is my little sister, Sophie. And you are in my living room."

"Oh, I am? How very rude of me! Please do accept my apologies, Jamie. I passed out, was force-fed some weird tea, and woke up here. Jack, do you know these two?"

"Yeah, I do," Jack said.

"We're his best friends!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Really?" Scarlett wrote that down, too. "Well, let's get a move on, shall we?" She stood up.

Jack almost didn't catch her as she crumpled to the ground.

"I don't think we should," He suggested.

"Maybe I should get my breath back first, eh?" Scarlett leaned against the wall, keeping one hand on Jack's arm.

"Do you have asthma?" Sopie asked.

"Sophie! You can't just ask people that!" Jamie huffed. "I'm sorry about that."

Scarlett laughed, a real geniune laugh- one that seemed to make the room lighter and the air cleaner. "It's quite alright, dear."

"Are you feeling better?" Jack asked.

"Enough. Now I think we can leave." Scarlett stood all the way up by herself.

"I'm not sure you should stay with me," Jack suggested in a low tone.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Scarlett echoed.

"I don't think that you're in. . . good enough health to continue."

"Well that's rude. I pass out one time and now I can't come with you anymore. Give me one more chance, Frost. Please." Scarlett begged. No, not begged, just asked with a touch of desperatity.

Jack groaned. He really did not need a sickly girl tagging along and passing out everytime they land somewhere new. But, if she didn't come, then he might not be a Guardian anymore.

"Fine! You can come. Just no more passing out." Jack relented.

"I'll try. So now that I've met Jamie and Sophie, where to next?" Scarlett asked, jotting something down in her notebook.

"All along the city so I can make it snow. Then we go with the North Wind."

"Sounds good." Scarlett headed to the door. Everybody followed close behind. "Jamie, Sophie, it was fantastic to meet you. Here's something for later." She pulled out two little red boxes from her pockets. Now, I must go. See you kids later."

Scarlett opened the door, and followed Jack out. They made it down the driveway before Jack stopped her.

"Scarlett, you're acting as if fainting is an everyday kind of thing and you're perfectly fine. Don't you dare lie to me. Are you alright?"

Scarlett took a deep breath. "No, Frost, I probably need a therapist, but otherwise I'm great. I just need some fresh air. It's been awhile since I've been out and about."

"I'm not buying it."

"Well, the kids are looking," Scarelett whispered, gesturing to the front window, where Jamie and Sophie had their faces smooshed against the glass, waiting for some magic from one or both of them. "Let's get out of here, then I'll explain."

"Everything, Scarlett?"

"Yes, Frost, everything."

Jack grabbed her and raised his staff in the air. Snow swirled around them and they dissapeared in a flurry. All the powder pressed into one large snowflake, then burst into a million little ones. Sophie ran outside, shrieking with delight. Jamie followed his little sister, but something was nibbling at the back of his mind. What was going on with Jack?

**A\N: **hey! Sorry I forgot to upload yesterday, but I was really busy! At anyrate, I know things might seem alittle confusing right now plot wise, but trust me, I have a plan! Still open to ideas for some of Jack's trails! Thanks for reading. Please review, favorite, and follow. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 The Beginnigs of Humility

Chapter Six

Jack landed in the next town over, eager to hear exactly what Scarlett had to say. They stopped in a park. A light layer of snow already covered the ground and bare trees. People were scarce at this hour, mostly at work or in school. Jack let go of Scarlett and crossed his arms, waiting for her explanation.

"Which town are we in now?" She asked innocently, her pen hovering over the notebook.

"It doesn't matter. I want answers."

"Hmmm. . . ." She wrote somthing down.

"Scarlett!"

"Yes?"  
"Quit stalling. Please." Jack asked as nicely as his frayed nerves would allow.

"Oh, right, well, where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning would be nice."

"Fine, but I'm sitting down for this." She wilted dramatically onto the nearest bench.

Jack perched on the armrest, raising one eyebrow expectantly.

"So, the beginning, you said," She mused quietly. "Well, the whole thing started about three hundred years ago when I got dreadfully sick. It was some kind of cold, I believe. But I've never quite recovered from then. It got worse and worse, untill I couldn't even leave my bed.

"I heard about Mim making you into a winter sprite, and wanted to meet you then, but couldn't due to my health. Years, no, decades, went by with not much else happening. The Guardians would visit, mostly Sandy, though, because I was constantly sleeping. And then I heard about you becoming a Guardian, and I've been trying to come ever since. Finally, one day my head just cleared. I felt like a new person. Now I'm here."

"Are. . . you telling me everything?" Jack asked carefully. He wasn't too sure about that.

"Yes. Except for the fact that it is literally impossible for a Spirit like me to get sick."

"Then, how did you get sick?"

"Let's not forget that I have been around for millenias, and I know magic, Frost. I think-" Scarlett paused to look up at the sky. It was overcast and cloudy. "I think that I was enchanted. Somebody managed to get my guard down then hit me with magic so powerfull I am just now making a come back."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "A really old and powerfull Spirit like you managed to get enchanted? That's hard to believe."

"Exactly! There is only a few able to do that. Mother Nature, Mim, Wind, and- no, wait, that's all of them." Scarlett looked at him with large eyes, pleading silently that he put two and two together.

"Ok, and why would any one of them want to do that to you?" Jack asked.

"Let's go down the list, shall we? Mother Nature and I are on great terms. She even gave me soups and herbs to try and heal me. Wind could care less. She is far to busy with other people. Now, that leaves Mim. He and I are on rocky ground. We were on speaking terms last I checked, but ever since I told him about testing you, he went totally silent."

Jack stared at Scarlett incredelously. Was she suggesting what he thought she was?

"Don't give me that look! If you were as sick as me and for as long, you would start pointing fingers, too. I'm just saying that Mim is, no, might, be up to _something. _I don't know what, but I aim to find out." Scarlett knew this was it. Jack thought she was crazy and would drop her off and North's ASAP. She wouldn't even have the power to stop him.

"That, and with Pitch's uprising, it makes total since as to why I was sick, but am now better."

"You know how in Burgess you were given weird tea and woke up in Jamie's grandma's living room?" Jack asked slowly.

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well, this might not have enything to do with you, but the old lady said that by November 5th, you should be as strong as you possibly could be."

Scarlett felt tiny butterflies dance in her stomach. "Why?"

"She didn't say. Just to be as strong as you could by November 5th."

"That's not exactly helpful, Frost," Scarlett protested.

"It's all I got."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Just that I should eat more."

"I agree." Scarlett murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. So we have until November to figure this threat out."

Jack nodded in agreement. He didn't mention anything he heard from the secret conversation between her and North. She was sparing him from some of the truth. Jack wasn't sure how he felt about it. But, honestly, if the roles were reversed, he might just do the same. Make the situation seem less dire than it actually was to save her the anxiety.

"What between then and now?" Jack asked.

"I continue to test you, obviously, and on our travels if we see anything fishy, we cast our nets." Scarett declared.

"'Cast our nets'? I've never heard of that one."

"It's old, Frost. Older than you." Scarlett stood and stretched. When she finished, her whole being seemed to take on a different countenance.

"So, how do you usually go about covering the town in snow?" She asked, trying to smile at him.

"Like this." Jack touched his staff to the bench, and frost spread out across it."

Scarlett's eyes grew wide in wonder. "That's really neat!" She scribbled in her notebook. "What about for larger surfaces? Say, that pond over there?"

Jack grinnned. He flexed his fingers out wide, twirled his staff around, then pointed it to the pond. Ice quickly grew along the surface in crackly patterns.

Scarlett wrote something down. "Now, please demonstrate how you would make it snow in the park, where I can see."

"Ok. You want the fancy version or the boring one?"

"How you normally would."

"Well, I am the Gaurdian of Fun, so like this." Jack flew up in the air and danced on the currents, swirling his staff this way and that. He made the snow flurries into little images of North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy before bursting them into a thin veil. When the park was covered in a couple of inches in snow, he landed next to Scarlett with a flourish.

She was furiously scribbling something down.

"Very nice, now what about-"

"Have you ever been sledding?" Jack asked.

"Yes. . . but back when people used animal hides instead of hard plastic."

Jack gaped at her. "You're being serious?"

"I'm not sure if you remember the part about me being sick for the last couple centuries."

"Then we're going right now."

"Oh, Frost, I think we should stay on task," Scarlett protested.

"Oh, Scarlett, I think we should have some fun," Jack mimicked.

She rolled her eyes. "_Fine. _Let's go!"

Jack grabbed her hand and hurried them to the biggest hill. Along the way he became aware that he was, in fact, holding her hand. And she was letting him! Heat rushed up the back of his neck. But it was to late now. If he were to let go, that would seem rude.

Finally, they made it to the top of the hill. Scarlett was breathing hard but looked alright. Jack put his hands on his hips (letting go of Scarlett's first, obviously) and surveyed the view below. Most of the city stretched out before them, the houses looking like toy blocks, and the cars like ants. Scarlett stood next to him.

"This is beautiful," She breathed.

"I know, right?" Jack looked over at Scarlett and stared for just a moment until their eyes met. He clapped his hands."Well! We should sled!"

"But how? We don't have any."

"I can make one out of ice. But if we hit a bump, it might break."

"Actually, you know what. This might be a good test of my powers. To see if they're coming back." Scarlett suggested. Sure, she summoned those little presents for Jamie and Sophie, but that was trivial.

Scarlett closed her eyes and stretched out her hand. Magic crackled in the air, making her fingers tingle. This was it. She concentrated on the image of a sled. Dark stained wood with shiny red runners. It would be perfect.

Something popped, then flashed. Scarlett opened her eyes. Something was smoking in front of her. She coughed and waved her hand. The smoke cleared instantly. In it's place was a shiny new sled.

"Wow." Jack actually looked impressed. "That is really cool. Old looking, sure, but not bad."

Scarlett stood proudly over her creation. "Lets go sledding, Frost.

"Ok, I'll sit in the front, and you in the back."

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" Scarlett asked.

"Because not only can I steer incredibly, but I will add some. . . surprises along the way." Jack looked at her, silently challenging her.

Scarlett lifted her chin. "Alright, Frosty, if you're up to it." She plunked down on the back of the sled.

Jack sat in the front, taking the steering rope into his hands. Using his staff, he pushed off, and they went flying down the hill.

Little did Jack know, but Scarlett had more magic up her sleeve.


	7. Chapter 7 A Test

Chapter Seven

Jack made a large ramp out of snow. Scarlett squealed in antcipation as they soared toward it. Then they were flying through mid-air. Suddenly, the sled vanished out from under them. Jack screamed and Scarlett laughed. A neon green disc appeared in its place. Jack clamped his hands down on both sides. They landed so hard, Scarlett's teeth clacked together.

Snow swirled out in front of them and turned slick. Scarlett knew this occasion called for a different kind of sled. The green disc was replaced with a large black one, resembling a bathtub, with sides so high one could barely see over them.

Jack was about to yell something when they hit the icy track. The sled and people both jumped into the air a little, and landed with a raspy thud, shooting off at full speed.

"Faster, faster!" Scarlett exclaimed giddily.

A gust of wind pushed them foward. Jack regretted sitting in the front. They were going so fast that he could actually feel the cold nip at his cheeks and nose.

Then Jack got an idea. He made a sheet of icy snow curve high into the air and twist back down, similiar to the roller coasters he had seen. The sled changed once again beneath him, but Jack was to busy focusing on building up speed to notice.

Scarlett tightened her grip around Jack's waist a wasn't sure if she should close her eyes or not. They were going faster and faster, until Scarlett was sure there was no skin left on her face. They shot onto the giant loopdy-loop. Scarlett saw sky, snow, sky, snow, Jack's face, then POOF! She was in a snow bank.

Jack was still struggling out of a frozen bush when Scarlett fairly bounced out of the snow.

"That was AMAZING! We need to do it again!" She shouted, dancing around. "But this time I'm thinking we put one of those new-fangled propellers on the back and- oh, Frost, do you need help?"  
"No, I don't,"He stubbornly countinued to struggle out of the frozen bush. Finally, he managed to stand up, completely free of the offending plant. He looked smugly at Scarlett.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh _please. _Anyway, we need to get going."

"Where to?" Jack asked, eyeing her carefully.

"I'm thinking we go skiing."

Jack thought for a moment. "Are you getting distracted, Scarlett?"

"How?"

"I'm just saying that you're supposed to test me while I do my rounds, no?"

Scarlett blushed. "You're right. But, if we just so happen to pass by a ski resort, why not stop by."

"i see what you're saying. But-"

"Um, excuse me?" Asked a tiny voice from behind the two Gaurdians. Both froze.

"I was wondering who you are?"

Scarlett and Jack turned around to see a little boy standing there in the snow, bundled in so many scarves one could scarcely see his face, and holding a camera.

Jack was the first to break the silence. "Hi, little buddy! What's up, my man?"

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost, kid."

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Really?!"

"Yes I am. Would you like an autograph?"

"Sure!" The kid scrambled for his backpack.

Scarlett watched the kid, then turned to the guy responsible for this. "Frost, what do you think you're doing?"

"Giving the kid an autograph."

"You- you can't _do _that, Frost!" Scarlett spluttered.

"Watch me."

"This is outrageous! You are over-stepping your bounds. Plain and simple."

"Explain, please." Jack said, reaching for the child's pen and book.

"You're not supposed to give children autographs! Do you see any other Gaurdians signing Easter eggs, or teeth? I don't think so!"

"Look, the amount of Jack Frost believers are slim. I like building up my fan base."

"You are unbelievable!"

"Ouch. That hurts on a personal level."

Scarlett pulled out her note book and wrote furiously in it.

Jack handed the child back his book on fairytales, when the kid poofed into dust.


End file.
